twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp NewTwilight/Royals Scene Transcript
So I sprang a little surprise on Fluttershy, AppleJack, and Spike by throwing a musical number at them. I had my lines prepared, and I was fairly pleased with them, but then they grabbed the ball and ran with it in the most amazing way possible. You ponies are amazing players, and I salute you! Absolutely TwitterPonies' best! :: So, in case you missed it... ''----------------------------------------------'' Twilight: *nearly on the edge of tears* @mlp_AppleJack, @mlp_Fluttershy, I... I... I -hate- being a princess! I wish I'd never cast that spell! *minor-key music starts... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlcIKh6sBtc … * *the candlabras, pens, and books in the room start dancing like a scene in that OTHER franchise* AppleJack: *frowns, puts a hoof on @mlp_Twilight's shoulder* What? What're you talkin' about? Twilight: o/` At heart I'm just a unicorn... I always assumed I'd grow up to be a wii-ii-zard... o/` o/` And I'm not proud in how I dress... simple clothes, no crown-thing eeenvy... o/` o/` But now I'm flying, ruling, living in a castle; changelings, dragons, never-ending hassles... o/` o/` All this rank, it's a giant pain in my flank... o/` o/` But everypony's like “Crystals! Treasures! A diamond-studded book-light...” o/` o/` “Guide us! Lead us! Tell us what to do please, Twilight!” o/` o/` I'd run away, but what would @mlp_Celestia say? o/` o/` I wish I'd never been roooooyal! o/` #danceware: “Rooooyal!” o/` Castle life is not for me... A princess I don't wanna be... I wish I still lived in my tree... o/` AppleJack: *blinks at the #danceware* Did some pony invite Discord? Twilight: o/` I don't wan't to be ruuuler! o/` #danceware: “Ruuuuuler!” o/` I just wanted to be me! o/` Fluttershy: *Is at @mlp_Twilight 's other side foreleg around her supporting her.* Twilight: o/` No ponies I'd rule, I'd rule, I'd rule... in my best fantasy! o/` *the flames in the candles and lamps all change to a darker hue* o/` My friends might think I cracked the code... one day I wasn't princess, next day I waa-aa-as... o/` o/` But everypony who knows me knoooooows, it was an accident! I had no idea that it was co-oo-ming! o/` o/` All I wanted was to fix the broken spell that I mis-fired! I didn't know what to do, and I was tired! o/` o/` If I'd have known, down a different path I would have gone... o/` o/` But everypony's like “Twi this! Twi that! Twi don't be a doormat!” If I'm Princess, why is my life such a mess? o/` Fluttershy: ♫Now @mlp_Twilight you're wrong You are a good princess just listen to may part of this sooong♪ Twilight: *blinks at @mlp_Fluttershy* Spike: *listens quietly* Fluttershy: ♫Everypony wants to be near you that part it is true, But don't sell yourself short second guessing what you knew.♪ ♫It takes time to learn a new job, but you have been hard at work please don't sob.♪ Twilight: *several of the candles dance around @mlp_Fluttershy, looking like spotlights* AppleJack: @mlp_Twilight, yer a princess who's needed / just look at all ya've done / ya stopped Tirek / and ya helped saved a subjugated town! Twilight: *looks over to @mlp_Applejack* Fluttershy: ♪We are here to support you, just let us know what you need no need to steeew♪ AppleJack: We miss th' simpler days too / no fancy titles or a crown / but you've made such a difference as a princess / th' fairest one around! Twilight: *harmonizes with @mlp_Fluttershy and @mlp_Applejack* o/` We never meant to be rooooyals! o/` #danceware: "Rooooyals!" AppleJack: And no matter what role you take / And if you look different after a night / it won't ever change you / you're our @mlp_Twilight~! Fluttershy: ♫ We never meant to be rooooyals! ♫ Trixie: Oh sweet Luna's royal backside, are they singing again? Twilight: o/` Can't take another day! I wish I could run away... but what would @mlp_Celestia say? o/` AppleJack: We never meant to be royals~! Spike: Ahem. Twilight: o/` I don't want to be ruuuuuuler! o/` #danceware: "Ruuuuuler!" o/` I want out of ar-is-tocracy! o/` *looks to @mlp_Spike* AppleJack: You're still our dear @mlp_Twilight~! Spike: You think you’re a princess, you think you’re a royal. You think you’re everyone’s friend, every boy, every girl AppleJack: *blinks at @mlp_spike* Uhhh... Belly drum solo? Fluttershy: ♪ buuut ..*blinks at @mlp_spike * Twilight: *several quills and parchments samba around @mlp_Spike as he sings* Spike: But there’s no such thing a princess, don’t think that you’re at some kind of end There’s only one thing that you were, are or will be: You’re only mine, and everyone’s friend. Fluttershy: *Group hugs @mlp_Twilight @mlp_Applejack and @mlp_spike * Spike: You’d never do anything different, you’re just who you are So there’s a crown on your head, and some ponies bow? AppleJack: *group hugs @mlp_Twilight, @mlp_Fluttershy, and @mlp_spike* Fluttershy: do you know you all are my very best friends. Spike: Aw nuts, music stopped. Fluttershy: ehmm, @mlP_Spike..how could you? Twilight: *tries not to giggle at @mlp_Spike still singing after the music faded out* *it's not very effective* Spike: I never time these things right! Twilight: *super-squeeze hugs @mlp_Fluttershy @mlp_AppleJack and @mlp_Spike* AppleJack: It's okay, @mlp_spike. Th' music stopped mah last bit too. ^^' Fluttershy: Next time you see @mlp_Twilight taking on more than she can handle you need to come tell us. Spike: Sorry, @mlp_Fluttershy, I never know when to stop singing. How you ponies do it is a mystery. Rainbow Dash: *pokes her head in through @mlp_twilight's window* Sooo did I miss the song yet? >.> <.< Category:Blog posts